Superluv
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: The first time in TAWOG archive where this is a music story. When Gumball sees the love of his love being with an abusive boyfriend, he's got to bring Superluv to life, his inner hero. Listen to song while reading.


The story of "Superluv"

**This story is placed as a fanfiction for "The Amazing World of Gumball" and as parody of Shane Dawson's music video "Superluv"**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now I'm pretty sure some of you have seen or heard about Shane Dawson. In March 2012, he released his first original music video and song called "Superluv"(A/N 'I have no idea what that but I use it anyway' When reading this story, I strongly advise you to listen or see "Superluv" to understand this and when reading, listen to the song. It's a good song.) Which reached iTunes Pop Charts at top #27, though at the minute it was released it relapsed from the #10 spot off all singles. This song strongly inspired the story "Black-Cat" as a hero. So I decided to make somewhat of a songfic using the real lyrics with the music video's plot as the story's main plot. So this story was placed and is like exactly like the music video so see it, BEFORE, you read the story so you can feel the good rhythm of "Superluv". Also I always think of using Carrie as the girl for it since it made a bit more sense than using Penny, you'll understand if you see the music video. Enjoy.**

Our story begins at the park; we see trees and kids playing around and having a god time, but we focus on two kids. One was a blue cat, who was 7 years there, his name was Gumball Watterson. He is there with his friend, his best friend, Carrie. Gumball wore a black jacket with it open. Carrie was seen with a green shirt. They are seen with two trees on each side. Gumball had obtain a pocketknife, there he was seen carving something, but Carrie was seen in depression a bit. She was rubbing her left arm, Gumball turns and notices it. "Are you okay?"

She is seen rubbing bruises on her arm, as the wind blows in her hair and doesn't bother to look, she gives her response. "I hate him." Gumball looks a bit down on her but doesn't give up hope on her, he sees Carrie as a strong woman, not a girl, a woman. "But he's your dad." See looks a bit up and gives a weak response. "Yeah." Gumball then decides to reach out to his right pocket in the jacket and give out an object. "Carrie, I made you something." He later handed it to her; it was two strings used as for holding the necklace, one white one pink. There it was seemed to be tied to a pink soda cap.

"What is it?" When she grabs it she takes a brief while to look at it and at her surprise, she later put it on. Gumball looked a bit tense. "Do you like it?" Carrie waits a while and then goes to him and hugs him, where they give each a warm hug. She is seen closing her eyes with a smile and lays her head on his shoulder. "I love it." Gumball gives a smile since the girl he has always had feelings for, loves it. Then out of nowhere, what seems as a jock jacket, white on the sleeves and red for their school color. He grabs Carrie by the hand and then runs towards the trees with her holding on and Gumball alone, which then changed.

It showed the same guy, his name was Tobias, a no good, over his head jock. He thinks everyone likes him, but in reality he is nothing but trash. He still grabbing and out comes the setting of a high school, where they're lockers and that little girl we call Carrie was now 16 with a green long sleeve shirt, with legs as ghost girl, comes and girl, outcomes a normal, but abused teenager. As he's dragging her across the room and she is going along, Gumball is now see with a long sleeve black shirt, the ones you'd where at a dance, with a tie, black and sky blue going diagonally. He has fingerless gloves with those has small pyramids that would be meaning if you fight, you'd get hurt.

Also he had eyeliner on, he had turned scene or Emo, but he was feeling pain for her. Watching her go with some jerk broke his heart more than a bullet or a kick to the groin would hurt. Before we see him, watching the love of his life get pulled by some jerk, a rising beat comes and outcomes Gumball singing. The moment that we see what we never see happening.

_*I'm, running out of time* _Gumball watches her with her 'boyfriend' then she pulls back and gets to her locker and picks the lock.

_*I hope that I can save you somehow*_ Then he sees Carrie grabbing her book then he pushes down the book, seemingly thinking he was cool for doing so. Then lays back on the locker and sees her in a down face looking at him as the jerk he is.

_*If I*_ It later echoes through tit and then Tobias goes walking away and Carrie watches him as he leaves and leaves her questing. Why was she even with him?

_*If I had superpowers.*_ Then Carrie lays back on her locker and then grabs something from her neck and then, two guys, look and point at Gumball as if he was some kind of joke to them. They were the Eggheads who had nothing to do but pick on him. One is getting things from the locker on the bottom and the other from the top and notice Gumball and points which they look.

_*I'd save the world and you would be mine*_ Then the tow are creeping up on him as they were going to pull a prank on him.

_*Mine* _Then he pushes Gumball which he collapses on the floor, little did they know it was the birth of a hero, Superluv. He gets up with a mask that was black and covered parts of his eyes and had pink highlights with an outfit.

_*Have no fear, your hero is here* _He pulls up his hand s and is wearing pink gloves while singing it. From behind they are laughing at him for his costume.

_*My super sense is telling me that danger is near* _Then he pulls back both of his fist and knocks them out. Then gets up and Carrie is at her locker, noticing what happened since she is getting something from het locker and a side mirror was there and Gumball appeared in the costume.

_*I'm getting close to you so I* _Then it cuts to Gumball without the mask and still with the eyeliner and sing into a microphone and then points to the front and sings the next line

_*Can watch your back* _Then it cuts to Gumball Running a bit to the end of the hallways.

_*A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack* _Then he trips and falls to the floor and then he is seen on the floor without the costume and back to his original clothing.

_*But I'm not a superhero* _There he sees Tobias and then he turns and is paring for his beating.

_*I'm not that kind of guy, but I can save you baby, give me a try* _There he looks back and sees Carrie watching what is happening and then cuts to Gumball with a microphone still sing from "Give me a try" then gets up and starts running.

_*Cause I'm running out of time* _He runs and runs, he can't fight him.

_*I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,* _He is seen back outside singing towards his microphone

_*So I'll fight until your mine*_ He is running then they trip him down.

_*Any trouble comes around I won't be backing down, tonight* _He gets up and is back into his costume, emerging from the pink dust and shows him in a metal black jacket singing towards a crowd from outside.

_*Ooooooooh, if you're in danger* _They grab him and shove him to a locker and he turns back to himself.

_*Ooooooooh, I'm here to save you* _Then is seen singing towards a crowd with it raising the microphone towards the crowd

_*Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of oh oh ohhh* _Then shows them back in the hallway and throws him back and forth to the locker and changes to Superluv and to himself until he falls and is back to himself.

_*Give you my superlove* _Then a sudden beat comes from the locker being slammed and he is getting up and Carrie looks at the necklace, then cuts to a pair of clapping hands showing outside which are Tobias's.

_*I'm fighting for your love, for all this time* _Gumball is seen singing, while he sees Carrie with Toba is, she is reading a book and Tobias is clapping his hands and someone comes and treats him like he was a king.

_*What I gotta do to make you mine*_ He continues then after his line, two give each other a handshakes.

_*Got no super speed but I'm running this town*_ There he looks down at them for treating her like she was nothing.

_*If you get in my way, Imma take you down*_ Then when Carrie is about to grab something, then Tobias grabs her hand roughly. Then Tobias spots Gumball and he looks down on himself.

_*Oh, but I'm not a superhero* _He sings while looking down on himself.

_*I'm not that kinda guy*_ Then from behind Tobias is there and is pounding his fist together. Then he turns to see from the front.

_*But I can save you, baby, give me a try*_ While singing it, he sees Carrie and then she looks at him and then Tobias slams him on the table, but he disappears. As for Tobias, he falls out of nowhere to a pink mist of some sort that is very small.

_*Cause I'm running out of time* _Tobias falls to the other side and then gets up.

_*I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,* _He looks around and sees Gumball. He starts singing at Carrie from "I didn't come to lose."

_*So I'll fight until your mine* _She looks at him and is singing towards her but she doesn't seem convinced at him due to her depression.

_*Any trouble comes around I won't be backing down, tonight* _There Tobias is walking towards him, then giving an under hook uppercut.

_*Ooooooooh, if you're in danger* _He then get up and sings with his normal clothes, then getting another uppercut.

_*Ooooooooh, I'm here to save you* _He then gets up and sings from his Superluv costume and then getting hit again.

_*Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of oh oh ohhh* _Then gets hit again while signing in his normal clothes and show others watching, but hits him and turns to Superluv and then knocks him out. Then cuts to the hallway in his black jacket.

_*Give you my superlove* _Then emerges a dupstep beat. He is seen getting hit by Tobias, getting hit by 7 year old Carrie, then sees the city in the dark. He then gets seen thrown to the lockers and he getting pushed down on his lunch. Then out comes a yellow sports car and then a bunch of students are seeing throwing paper balls at him when he emerges, he sings.

_*Can't you see* _He gets thrown paper balls and then shows a mouth saying something._  
(that you never) _

_*were meant to be* _He continues to walk and then it repeats the mouth saying a certain thing from the car and appears to be Tobias._  
(you're like no other) _

_*So come with me, say your mine* _Then he is seen continuing but then shows Carrie, on her hand, depressed as if she had forgotten happiness. Then out of context it says saying while the yellow car comes by driving. Then Gumball throws his books down and runs._  
(Don't keep me waiting)_

_*Cause I'm running out of time* _Then starts running to the opposite direction while showing the yellow car.

_*I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,* _He runs past students then turns to an empty outside hallway.

_*So I'll fight until your mine* _Then continues to run and then shows Carrie depressed.

_*Any trouble comes around I won't be backing down, tonight*_ Then literally runs towards the car and then gets thrown to a stop sign and turned to his Superluv costume and then runs towards the yellow car.

_*Ooooooooh, if you're in danger*_ Then cuts to Gumball in the hallway from before in his costume but without the mask. Then he grabs Tobias and gets him out of the car

_*Ooooooooh, I'm here to save you* _It shows a crowd of students, chanting and then shows Carrie getting out.

_*Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of oh oh ohhh* _Then he punches, while he is on the floor where, it shows grass, he punches Tobias and again and Carrie goes towards what's happening.

_*Give you my superlove (x4)* _Then Carrie sees what happening from the crowd and Gumball looks at her. He walks in slow motion, then shows Gumball from the outside in a crowd and yells the singing part of "Superluv" where Tobias gets up roughly and then he gets up roughly and fix up his jacket, then Gumball runs towards him.

_*Oh oh ohhhh give you my super love* _He jumps and he hits Tobias with a punch so powerful he flew and a nearby plane flew and just went through him. Then he is seen with Carrie.

_*And all you really need.* _They share a moment of embrace then go up and levitate.

_*It's been right in front of you this whole time* _They levitate and spiral around slowly and he sings to her.

_*And I, I didn't need no superpowers*_ He sings to her and everyone watches then she grabs his mask

_*I saved the world and now you are mine* _She took t off and saw it was Gumball, and wrapped her hands around him.

_*Now, you're mine*_ Then they go down and cuts to falling down to the beginning of where they left off when they were kids. Gumball was in his school clothes and they were shown laughing and getting up. Then wait a while and he leans in for a kiss, they giving in and they go down and continue it but then shows a heart on the tree, he carved that day. The day he gave her, his Superluv.

**There you guys go, I hope you enjoy it and I hope you guys like Shane Dawson and the song, both have influenced my life very strongly in ways you can't imagine. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm singing off.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball belongs to Cartoon Network © 2012**

**Superluv lyrics belongs to Shane Dawson, Eric Goldman, Michael Corcoran © 2012**

**Superluv plot belongs to Shane Dawson © 2012**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
